In Substitution of Dancing
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: In which Matt and Mello visit a club, only to have things progress to the backseat of their car. Oneshot/Hardcore/Crack-ish. MattxMello, obviously.


**Written in celebration of Matt's birthday, though coincidentally has nothing to do with it. But, it's got a lot of sex, all seme!Matt, so y'know. Happy birthday, Mail. **

**This is also most likely the last MxM oneshot I'll be putting up, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**--**

"Hey, Matt. Come dance with me."

Said gamer blinked and took a sip of his drink. "...No thanks."

"But this is boring," Mello huffed, sliding his own empty glass across the shiny wood surface in hopes of the bartender retrieving it. "When I asked to come to a club I didn't want to sit at the bar all night."

"When I agreed to come to a club, it was under the idea I would get to sit at a bar all night." In fact, Matt had barely even _agreed._ It'd been Mello's brilliant decision to haul them away from the sanctuary of their apartment, and when Matt had started to complain, he'd guilt-tripped him so hard that the redhead had been practically on his knees begging for forgiveness. So, they'd went.

"God, you suck." The blonde groaned melodramatically and spun on the bar stool, facing the dance floor. "I'm just going to go myself then."

"But-," Matt began, an all too familiar feeling of rejection stirring in his stomach. But this was Mello... he wasn't going to leave him. "Fine. Have fun." Mello hopped off the chair and gave his uncooperative boyfriend a risque wink, as if to say 'oh, I will'.

Matt's eyes narrowed behind orange goggles as he watched Mello walk away from the bar. Within seconds of entering the throng of gyrating, sweaty bodies, he was surrounded by both men and women alike who seemed either interested in dancing with him... or more likely, interested in taking him home.

Already he was regretting his decision. Why the hell hadn't he agreed to join in? A few songs on the dance floor, despite his complete dispassion for the sport, would've been much better than sitting on the sidelines and watching his boyfriend get his tight ass grinded against. The only silver lining actually was the fact that there were dozens of other club-goers vying for the blonde's attention, and if he knew Mello well enough, the large numbers would stay. If it had been just one person... who knew where things would've headed.

He willed himself to look away and ignore the dance floor, occupying his hands with lighting a slim Marlboro. Though when he had almost forgotten about the mishap, a new song with an even more sensual beat blasted into play and Matt just had to glance over and see how Mello reacted to it's suggestive lyrics. The faint sheen of sweat over the ex-mafia leader's skin, those tight-in-all-the-right-places leather pants, the sultry sway to his hips as he moved along to the music... it was irritatingly fascinating. Of course Mello would opt out for the badass fur-trimmed jackets and combat boots today. It was as if he'd purposely scoured his closet for the most revealing outfit he had. The bastard.

Taking a long drag of the cigarette, he turned on the bar stool and forced himself to stare away again. He was going to have Mello all to himself in a few hours, and then the exposing attire would work to his benefit. It wasn't like he was going home with any of these guys, or god forbid, girls.

He flicked the remains of his cigarette into an ashtray on the bar. The tall glass next to him was next to empty, and within seconds of noticing, a bartender who looked like a girl, but probably wasn't, whisked it away.

"Can I get you another?" came a ridiculously falsetto voice, and Matt realized he had been staring down.

"Yeah, sure," he answered, facing whom the voice had come from. Up close, the bartender obviously was a man.

"'Kay, one second. And isn't that like, your girlfriend, on the dance floor?" The drag-queen turned around to fix the drink but was obviously still waiting for an answer.

Matt snickered. Everyone mistook Mello for a chick, and it never really got old to him. "No, actually, _he's_ my boyfriend."

"Doesn't look like it." He placed the tall, frothy drink in front of Matt who gave him a blatant glare.

"I happen to know for a fact he's a guy-,"

"Not_ that._ Do you really think_ I _care that he looks like a girl?" He gestured towards himself, frilly skirt and all, and indeed Matt had to agree he wouldn't be concerned. "I was referring to the fact that he's slow-dancing with that other guy." He grabbed the money Matt had sat on the table and walked away quickly to tend to the next person at the bar.

"What?" Matt turned around, and sure enough, the throngs of dancers had disappeared, and it was easy to see Mello and some dark-haired guy close up against each other. It wasn't even the_ normal _Mello way of seduction, which usually involved a hell of a lot of intimidation. No, at the moment the blonde looked more like some whore with his hands around the guy's neck. Matt didn't even want to verify where the guy's hands were.

Oh, he was pissed. It was one thing to go off and dance without him... but another to start grinding with some total stranger. And this guy definitely didn't seem just interested in dancing...

Completely disregarding the drink he had just paid an obscene price for, Matt got off the bar stool and walked towards them. His stride may have looked determined and full of purpose... but he had no idea what he was going to do when he got there. He needed a plan, and if it weren't for the way the dark-haired man's hands ravaged Mello's body, which belonged to _him,_ he might've stopped and thought of one.

When he was just a few yards away from them, the guy leaned in and must have whispered something implicative at Mello's ear, for Mello responded with an almost feminine giggle and a dusting of pink over his features.

Fuck. Nobody was supposed to make Mello react like that but him - and even that, was rare. Matt hadn't been named third at Wammy's for merely his superior tech skills. Mello was putting on a disgustingly uncharacteristic act, and he could see right through it.

"Mind if I cut in?" he finally reached them, pronouncing the question as more of a demand and skillfully forcing the other man out of the way. Mello's lips upturned into a triumphant smile, the same one he'd gotten every other time he had manipulated someone into doing something.

The gamer ignored Mello's expression disdainfully and grabbed the chocoholic's hips, pulling their bodies close together in a quick, excessively flirtatious move. There was time to teach him a lesson for being so god damn promiscuous after he got rid of the other guy.

"Hey, excuse me... " The dark haired guy tapped Matt's shoulder, shooting Mello a confused look.

"Get lost," Matt snapped, though refused to take his hands off Mello to emphasis the statement.

"Yeah... Mattie here has more to offer me," Mello purred, making a point of dismissing the other man completely and wrapping his arms around Matt's neck. Giving the guy a cocky grin, Matt brought Mello's face close to his and began to kiss him with exaggerated vigor.

He glared for a mere second more before storming off.

Once they were 'alone', Matt broke the kiss and gave Mello a mock-disappointed look. "You did that on purpose," he accused, contradicting the harsh tone by tightening his clasp around the blonde's waist.

"No shit. Next time, just dance with me." Mello stared into the gamer's dark green eyes condescendingly, just daring him to challenge his motives. He was back to his normal self, that was certain.

"You didn't have to whore out to some random guy if you wanted me that bad." Matt tried desperately to hold Mello's gaze with just as much superiority. He almost wished Mello was acting the way he'd been around that dark-haired guy... with the wide, submissive eyes and the 'take-me-now' way of talking. It had been so less intimidating than Mello was now; uncensored.

"Looks like it worked out pretty nicely for me, though." Mello smirked slightly, licking the corners of his lips and sliding his fingers up into Matt's fiery hair, stroking it slowly. They were indeed slow dancing to the current music selection, which had been Mello's interior motive.

"...If we weren't in public right now, god Mello... I swear I'd..."

"You'd...?" Mello couldn't help but grin, before his lips were crushed by Matt's. The gamer took a mere second to enjoy how Mello tasted typically of chocolate, before biting down on his lower lip.

"You fucking know you're being a slut. Just shut the hell up." He paused the kiss for a mere second before reinitiating it fiercely and not allowing Mello's next cocky response. Mello gripped his hair tighter and his eyes shut, as if he was afraid of falling backwards onto the dance floor from the vehement activity. He was so intent on not being dropped to the ground below, that Matt leisurely eased him into the kiss; toyed with his tongue without being restricted. Matt rarely dominated like this, rarely forced his tongue into Mello's mouth, rarely kissed unpredictably. But then again, Mello rarely cheated conspicuously in front of him.

They broke away finally to catch their breath, still staring at each other. But this time it wasn't suspicion and annoyance that seemed to hang in the air. _This time_, when they caught each other's eyes... a need was instilled.

"Matt..." Mello tugged gently on his hair and tilted his own head, as if to apologize; and Matt fondly kissed his forehead in replace of a 'you're forgiven'. The moment was Oscar-winning movie romantic, but they quickly snapped out of it. Now that formalities wereout of the way they could get on to more... important things.

Instantly they were kissing again, all the familiarity returned. It was a joint effort, both of them seeking the places in the other's mouth that raised a reaction. For example, Mello tended to moan airily when Matt swirled his tongue over the tip of Mello's, and Matt's breath always hitched if Mello sucked on his lower lip. There was a good chance half the other dancers were watching their display, but at this point they really didn't give a fuck.

Even though Matt accepted Mello's silent apology whole-heartedly, he felt obliged to prove that the blonde belonged to him. Prove that you couldn't just pick somebody up in a club and receive the experience that Matt could offer. So, boldly, he nudged between Mello's thighs with a knee, rubbing at the hard bulge there that seemed close to bursting from its tight leather confines. Mello was suddenly groaning into the kiss, thrusting his hips forward to grind against the knee. Matt smiled, pleased with the reaction he had elicited. The urge to get him even more responsive stirred in his stomach.

He broke away from Mello's kiss-swollen lips to ravage his slender neck with an array of hot open-mouthed kisses and bites. He sucked fervently at its hollow, now praised with un-obstructed moans. His lips finally searched upwards, grazing against Mello's ear and nipping it gently. Mello's eyes were half-lidded, his body still shivering under Matt's ministrations and from the endless friction he created rubbing up against the redhead's knee.

It was that, the feeling of his best friend practically shaking at his touch, which willed Matt's next sentence.

"I think...," he murmured at his ear, lowering his hold around Mello to firmly grasp his ass. "I want to take you to the car..." He removed the knee from the currently most desirable part of the blonde and replaced it with his own hips, pressing them hard against each other. "And fuck you senseless."

A drawn-out, desiring groan escaped Mello's lips at this point as he struggled to answer. He buried his face into Matt's collarbone, waiting for the intense coiling to stop spreading through his hips so he could respond. Matt continued to force their hips together though, grinding against him with such intensity that his only response was to buck back at him and try to stifle his cries against the gamer's neck.

"You'd like that, huh Mello? If you were able to speak right now..." He smirked once, taking delight in the fact that Mello was reined this completely helpless because of _him. _"...You'd be just begging for me to slide my big, hard cock up your hot, tight ass." Matt was just breathing the words, unwilling to have anyone else hear the far beyond just suggestive comments, but Mello heard them clearly and gasped out a "god, yes Matt" between thrusts to his now painfully hard need.

Suddenly, dominant Mello was back, tugging on the front of his vest and pulling him across the dance floor. Matt glanced at the bar, where his expensive drink still sat un-touched. The bartender gave him a knowing wink, but all he could do was look away before Mello dragged him right into a pole.

Outside was deathly cold, way below freezing, and a complete shock from the club's sweat-inducing heat. Without taking their arms off each other, or breaking an amorous lip-lock, they walked across the parking lot to Matt's car. When they reached it, the redhead was forced to stop squeezing Mello's ass and find his damn car keys. He dug through his jeans pocket, having immense difficulty locating them while Mello's mouth worked it's way across the area of exposed skin that was his chest. The cocky bastard had managed to get his shirt and vest off already.

"C'mon Mattie... unlock the car." Mello whispered against the sensitive pulse on his neck. An impatient groan was heard, before the jingling of keys. Triumphantly, Matt pushed the key in and turned, unlocking it. He opened the door and urged Mello into the back seat before sliding in as well.

He tugged on the zipper of Mello's vest, removing the leather and bringing him closer at the same time. Tossing the offending material into the front seat, he brought their lips together in a bruising kiss and pressed their now bare chest's against each other, practically sliding them off the slick leather interior.

"Nm... ! Mello... don't...," he gasped suddenly, reacting to the way the slightly older boy grasped his hard manhood through the loose jeans. The blonde was now looking up at him, biting his own lower lip in concentration and rubbing the same spot with enough fury that Matt was sure he would just come right there if he didn't fucking do something about it...

"Fuck! Your stupid car is freezing!" Mello had been slammed up against the window, neck exposed to the brutally icy glass. He instinctively arched away from it into Matt's body, which was practically radiating heat in comparison. The redhead nuzzled into the crook of Mello's neck, stifling a laugh. In turn, though, he busied a hand with un-tying the laces restraining Mello's obvious need. Each time the chocoholic started to talk, he'd push down with determined pressure and stop him. Eventually Mello caught on to the game, and just settled with grinding against the fingers.

When the hand pulled away to tug down the leather pants, Mello was left with nothing to get friction from. He gave an annoyed groan and reached down to stroke his own length... if only just for a second. His fingers just barely danced against the hot organ and he sighed in delight, eyes fluttering closed. Call him narcissistic, but god could he get himself off well.

Wrapping his hand around the base of the arousal, he began to slide up and down in fast, vicious strokes. Seconds passed by, marked by the soft, excited moans escaping his parted lips. By now he'd expected Matt to stop him, or laugh at his lack of self-control. Instead, though, there was a sudden wet heat surrounding his length; and his hands were gently placed aside.

Mello opened his eyes in surprise to find Matt easing his entirety into his throat, humming and swirling his tongue across it. Immediately, his eyes went down again, and he arched into the sensation with no questions asked. Matt gave a fucking professional blowjob, and inquiring his motives would involve him pulling away... which would mean he'd stop murmuring Mello's name and sending coiling vibrations up through his cock.

Just as his hips began to lift up, his toes start to curl in anticipation, Matt backed away and began unzipping his loose jeans. Mello, breathlessly, gasped out, "What was that for?" and struggled to sit up, his need just pulsing with desire to release.

"Well, for one, you were enjoying yourself and making me jealous of... well, you." Matt quirked an eyebrow and crawled up to pin the blonde beneath him, his eyes flickering. "And obviously... you just look fucking sexy when you touch yourself."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Mello's lips upturned coyly and he spread his legs further, wrapping the ankles around Matt's lower back so the head of his cock just barely pressed against Mello's entrance. "Fuck me already."

"Christ... hold on a second," Matt inhaled deeply, trying not to give into the temptation of taking the tight ass presented so invitingly in front of him raw. "If I don't prepare you first you're going to be pissed at me tomorrow and you know it."

"Well hurry up then!" Mello whined, though the demand was in vain. Matt had already licked his palm and was covering his length with the makeshift lubrication. Sighing in satisfaction, he pressed the fingers of the same hand deep into Mello's hot entrance. Within seconds he located its sweet spot and jabbed the appendages against it repeatedly. Each time, Mello's hips would jerk up and he would he cry out wantonly until Matt was practically only interested in rising the ever-enhancing reaction.

"D--damn it you bastard..._ a-ah! _I'm going to, _oh god_, come if you don't... _Christ_...," Mello's voice heightened with every tap to the sensitive bundle of nerves. His breathing rapidly increased, unable to deal with the mounting, prostate-induced pleasure. Glancing upwards in desperation, he found Matt just watching him, eyebrows raised in amusement. That fucker... he was purposely driving him into a pre-mature orgasm.

"Matt! S--stop... already... you mother f--," Mello broke off into a husky scream and gripped Matt's wrist, forcing the appendages out. "Christ, bastard." He captured the redhead's other wrist and pinned them against the considerably less icy window, what with all the constant hot breathing.

"What the shit were you trying to prove?" Mello snapped, though his eyes still flamed with desire.

"Nothing at all, baby. You just look so sexy when you're close," Matt smiled shamelessly, paying no attention to his trapped position.

Mello blushed slightly, caught off guard. "Okay... but for that, you can't fuck me." Oh, he still had the advantage, even if it took a few moments to gather.

"What?" Matt's smile faded.

"Instead... I'm going to ride you."

"Nice 'punishment'." Matt smirked, sliding further out of his jeans as if to make an open invitation. "Go ahead."

"I never said I was looking to punish you, _'baby'_." Mello licked a hot trail across his lover's neck, straddling the fervent hips below him.

"But y--," Matt began, but just shook his head instead. He could've argued with Mello's logic, but at this point he figured a thrust up into the hot ass positioned above him would be much more satisfying. His blonde counterpart had other ideas, though. Just barely did he allow Matt access, the head of his throbbing need fitting snugly along the first few rings of muscle.

"Nnh... not so s--sl...," Matt groaned, unable to even force the entire word out with all his strength focused on squirming to bury deep into Mello.

"Oh, sorry, what was that?" Mello flashed him a sadistic smile and sat down a mere inch further.

"No punishment... m--my ass...," Matt hissed as Mello continued to impale himself at a painfully slow pace.

"I'd think you would be more concerned about _my_ass... but okay." Mello twisted his body slightly, creating mind-blowing friction that had Matt gasping in disbelief.

"Hmm... did you like that Mail baby?" he repeated the action once more, this time fully sheathing Matt in his tight heat.

"Yes...," Matt moaned impatiently, throwing his head back. But with that delicious spark of pleasure, he struck as idea. Looking back up with a now devious glint in his eyes, he grabbed the base of Mello's erection. "But not as much as you'll like this." The gamer proceeded to jerk Mello off with intense, instantly gratifying strokes.

"Fucker...! St—stop that!"

"You know you like it." Matt bit his lip in concentration as he sped up the movement, but the action passed by as seductive.

"But you're gonna fucking... make me… c-come..."

"Then you better start giving me the best damn ride of my life. Last one to come gets to call the shots for a week."

"I n--never agreed to that!"

The redhead raised his eyebrows in another infuriating act of superiority. "Well that would ruin my advantage of surprise, now wouldn't it, baby?"

Mello inhaled sharply in preparation of another comment, but his features suddenly snapped into a clever smile. "I'd think by now you'd realize...," Mello sat up, rousing another bout of impossible friction. "I'm the last fucking person you want to compete with." He slammed back down, and much to his delight, Matt's movements stopped and an airy groan was elicited.

"If... you... haven't... forgotten...," Mello punctuated each word with either a rise or thrust downward. "I... am... fucking... number one."

"You're fucking number one?" His lips upturned in anticipation for the line he was delivering. "Sounds more like _me_." Matt sultrily bucked his hips up, aiming for the blonde's sweet spot until every downward move Mello made brought a delicious stirring feeling spreading through his hips.

"A--ah... perv...," Mello stammered, blushing lightly and trying to maintain the intense ride he was giving Matt. The redhead had both complimented him and completely thrown off his composure with that statement.

"Nnh... Mihael...," Matt moaned promiscuously and reached up to tousle his own fiery hair. If his nicely shaped cock got Mello off this far, an overdramatic orgasm face would surely bring him over the edge.

"Don't_ do _that... god," Mello hissed. They had met a perfect rhythm, Matt rolling his hips up each time Mello thrust down.

"What am I-_ohhh_Mello... you're so _tight._..," Matt broke off into obscene groans of his name, still trying to get him off on just his reactions.

"You--," Suddenly, Matt reached out and grabbed Mello's hair, forcing him down to his level. After giving him a quick kiss, he bit at the blonde's ear.

"C'mon, Mello baby. Just come for me." He licked hotly over the lobe and slid his hand down to Mello's throbbing erection. "You know you want to."

"...No! I... have to win!" he tried to pull away, but Matt held firmly to his hair, still teasing the sensitive skin by his ear.

"Have it your way." Once again, Matt stroked Mello's manhood vigorously, digging his fingertip against the tip. Mello gasped out and tensed his muscles in a final attempt to force a climax out of his boyfriend. Unfortunately, he gave way to the merciless contact in a blinding heat; a splattering of white across Matt's chest marking his inability to hold out. His breathless scream of the other boy's name drowned out anything else - such as cries of his _own_ name.

Slowly he came to, his breath heaving in his chest as soft waves of the orgasm washed over his entire body. Through a smile, he sighed, "Damn it... I lost." It was hard to sound all that disappointed because _god _it'd been a positively mind-shattering climax.

"More like 'tied'," Matt smiled with a look of complete satisfaction. Arching his body backwards, he pulled his now flaccid cock from Mello. "You're so competitive. I only said that earlier because you were being too much of a tease and not participating."

"Manipulative fucker." Mello rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger seat where his leather resided.

"I'm not the one who danced with another guy to make my boyfriend jealous and come fuck me." Matt tugged on Mello's hair knowingly as he slid into the driver's seat and zipped up his vest. He clicked the air conditioning on... it was much hotter than it'd been when they got in.

"Fuck you." Mello couldn't help but grin though as he tied the complicated laces on his pants. Matt merely revved the engine and prepared to leave the parking lot, smiling as well.

"Love you too, baby."

--

**Lots of thanks to Longest Nightmare for betaing x3**


End file.
